


Out Behind the Barn

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	1. Chapter 1

**i.**

I remember, twice,  
climbing the twisted oak  
out behind the barn

childish,  
I pretended to run  
away, cried salted tears  
until Mother called me in  
for dinner

~ Jan. 20, 2006


	2. Chapter 2

**ii.**

I bled words into  
spiral notebooks  
tore out the pages  
to erase the memory

~ Jan. 20, 2006


	3. Chapter 3

**iii.**

I remember my father  
raging  
flung my book against  
the bedroom wall

watched it slide down  
open  
spine cracked, pages fallen free  
no tape could repair  
that loss

~ Jan. 20, 2006


	4. Chapter 4

**iv.**

we rode for  
hours, trails stretching  
miles behind the house

hooves dull  
on packed earth  
take us away from  
everything

~ Jan. 21, 2006


	5. Chapter 5

**v.**

Mom told us Dad left  
chasing other dreams  
left us to console  
each other into  
aloneness

eating ice cream for  
New Year's Eve  
dinner

~ Jan. 21, 2006


	6. Chapter 6

**vi.**

I remember  
wild rain that kept fettered  
all the dreaming I would  
do, out riding free  
wind in my hair  
pretending I was  
anyone else

Instead I stare  
out  
behind the barn  
watching puddles form  
wishing anywhere  
but here

~ Sept. 23, 2006


End file.
